


Follow Me My Love

by orphan_account



Category: Multi-Fandom, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Minor Character Death, Multi, NielOng, One-Sided Love, Ongniel, Side Ships, first fan fiction written by author on Watt pad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-09 06:31:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15261480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A one-sided love gets a chance at last but at a great price, his love's desired happiness.[[Originally posted at Watt pad]]





	1. How this Started

**Author's Note:**

> ONGNIEL is the superior ship. I hope everyone knows that. Have a good day. Enjoy.

Royal Kingcup, a well known arts university is well known for the nature surrounding it. Being miles away from Seoul, it is situated in Namsan hills, the perfect place for studying. With small population, light traffic, shopping complexes that aren't that big and crowded, places you can hang out, nature sight seeing, lots of play grounds for kids, and peace among the people, it is also the perfect place to live.

 

I am Daniel Kang. I was always interested in arts and nature, therefore I came all the way from Busan, just to be here in this university. It may sound like a brag but I am really really loved by my Mama and Papa. Although we are categoriesed as a middle class family, I am quite happy in my life. I have everything that is necessary for a 2nd year guy to live- a rented room, a part time job, a laptop, food to eat, clothes to wear, cell phone, a segway, friends and pocket money. Everything except, my love.

 

"Lisa" - I shouted.

The Blondie turned to look and then waved at me. She cheerfully hoped and came towards me. She's damn pretty. 

"Yo! Niel. How ya doing? "

"Just fine. So how did your date with Tae went?"

"Just this and that happened and he couldn't come"

Wait. Whaaatttt??? 

"oh! You mad?"- I asked a little concerned and a little bit frighten. 

" YES NIEL YES " - she whisper shouted. Making a face as if saying 'duh!! That's obvious!!!'

 

"I remember I had some errands to do I gotta go, Lamario. Bye!" - I tried to sprint out of the situation.

She grabbed by collar. I'm dead now.

"Niel-"

Dead. 

"Niel-"

Dead. 

" Ayo guys. What ya two doing?"- Channie interrupted. 

I am definitely going to treat him today. He literally brought me back to life. 

Lisa, me, Chanyeol, are childhood friends, like literally from the day we were born. Our mothers were friends, our grand parents were friends, and our fathers too were childhood friends. We were bound to be together. 

Lisa has always been that pretty girl with amazing personality, that every guy would love to date. But when she is angry neither me nor Channie would like to be anywhere near her. She becomes the 'female version of hulk' except she still looks pretty and her skin colour is still normal. 

Chanyeol is the chocolate guy, that's what girls call him. He doesn't like flirting but always seems to be flirting, cause you know he is always surrounded by girls. I don't blame him, he is too good looking, he's tall and excellent in all sports activities (studies though). 

Me, on the other hand avoid as many girls as I can except for Lisa, Jihyo(if my love doesn't follow me I am going to ask her out, although I think I can't really give upon my love that. Too PRECIOUS), Rośe (Lisa's good friend and also Tae's best friend).

I am sorry I talk too much-

Now to the present time. 

Chanyeol looked confused and scared at the same time. While Lisa was still grabbing my collar and glaring at him. Poor him. Anyways I can't pity him right now cause the one who is in the danger zone is nayana! 

"Lisa let's hear you out. I am sorry for trying to run away. Let's listen to her Channie" - I said, dragging both of them with me to the flight of stairs where literally whole campus hangs out, since it's near to canteen, classrooms, and playground (it's just in front of us), a triple threat !!!

"Long story short' -she began 'he said he couldn't make it cause Rośe was crying on the phone and she didn't tell any reasons. So-"

" She was crying? "- Channie interrupted. He has a habit of interrupting in everything. But I could understand him this time, he had a crush on Rośe since primary classes. He looked worried. 

" Yes Channie! Awww. Come here" - she signalled him and they both hugged. 'hhhhhuhhhhffuuu'- they sighed and started talking how much they understand each other and I should find somebody too. I sway my head in disapproval and faced the front. 

I heard some whispers~ 

"Look! School president"  
"He is as handsome as ever"  
"He's cool"

I looked at the direction they were facing. 

And there he was my love, Ong Seongwu, the school president or should I say the school's precious. He is just too perfect to be a human, I am serious. 

He is gifted-

-He's beauty is extraordinary. Though his looks doesn't match his personality. He looks like a complete playboy but actually is the most softest person I have ever met.  
-He is well loved by all. By all I mean ALL!! ENTIRE UNIVERSITY is in love with him.  
-He is well in sports and just too well in studies. He is one of the top ranked student (Taehyung too makes it into the list)  
\- He is known to be richer than most of the students here but still is categoriesed as a middle class.

Long story short, he is definitely a guy who can make you instantly fall in love with him. He is perfect. 

...

He walks gracefully walks in the running track attracting a lot of attention. He returns smiles and bows to everyone. He is holding lots of files. Busy, Huh? I just stare at him as he passes by. Then suddenly Lisa kicks me from behind and commands me to approach and help him after all I was his kitty donsaeng, cringe but I love it cause that's what he calls me. 

When I first entered the University, I didn't knew many people. Lisa and Channie hadn't still decided to study here than. I was alone but Sunbae Ong approached me and that's when we became close. I moved next door to him after he told me there was a cheap vacant room and it only takes a few minutes to get here. It was like buy 1 get 1 free offer, although at that time I didn't actually had a crush on him. I was just SO fond of him. After I moved in I realised he is a really hard working man who if given can live with clothes, food and a shelter only. He would skip meals because he was so tired by the time he reached home, and that explains his slim waist. And since I was grateful to him I made food for him and waited until he came home, so we could eat together. And next day he thanked me the whole day because he couldn't thank me earlier, as he dozed off right after dinner. I made dinner for him everyday even on the weekends just to spend time with him. I never knew I could feel so gay for somebody. And before I knew I fell in love with the most desirable single man of the whole university, who probably didn't swing this way. What am I supposed to do with this heart?? Also I forgot, the most most important thing, WE MOVED IN TOGETHER. Ya you heard me right. You can probably feel the grin on my face. Apparently it was because of we stayed together all the time (at home, at University we didn't even get to exchange greetings), we ate together, sleep over together(me- couch & he- bed, of course I insisted). But paid rent differently. For him it seemed absolutely a waste of money, so he asked me if I was okay if we moved in together, I was on the cloud nine, I didn't responded for a quite little time so he was like "it's okay if you don't want to it's not like I am forcing you, right? " ¤bright smile¤

"I am more then fine to move in with you, sunbae". 

"Idiot you can just call me Ong". 

"okay"!!

...

"He is calling you, phabo!!" - Lisa snapped my chain of thoughts. 

"Me? Who?"

"Your precious, Ong"- Channie commented. 

I looked up to see him waving at me and signalling me to come towards him.

I ran as fast as I could without even biding goodbye to them. 

"Ya kitty, calm down, it's not like I ordered you or something. I could have waited" - he said smiling. Uwu. Sooooooooo cute.

Heart don't deceive me. Stop! you are too loud. Your owner may hear it, damn it!  

He handed me all the files he was holding. And put his arms around my waist. His eyes met mine and he squeezed close to me "please~ I am tired" he said while pouting. 

My heart won't listen to me anymore. 

 

 

We walked uncomfortably in an awkward position, it's not like I am complaining but he is tooooooooo close and my mind & heart both are gonna explode any moment now. We walk pass cafeteria and I can feel some student are glaring at me or watching us in joy, fangirling. I peeked a little glance at Seongwu hyung, his eyes were closed, totally depending on me. I like it, I wish I could stop the time and stare him for hours, no days. He is so precious to me, I wish I had the courage to say that to him. If only I was as brave as Lisa, when she confronted Tae Sunbae. Channie and me are totally same, weak towards people we love. I was more worried for him, he loved the same girl for half of his life. 

Imerged in my own thoughts I didn't realise we reached the classroom already. He was in 2nd year, section A of Journalism and Language classes. 

You are probably thinking sections in University??Let me explain -

Unlike many university we were still divided in the basis of sections. The reasons-  
1\. Our university was not densely populated.  
2\. For a stream only, sections were stretched out upto H, each class had max 57 students.  
3\. Not to boost but our campus was very large, buildings of different streams could be as far as 2 km from each other. 

Also our school held lots of tiny miny programs now and then, which involved being partnered with different streams, different years and different positions. That's why in APUSC (All Private University Sports Competition) we would always win for great teamwork as literally the whole campus knew each other. 

And unlike Taehyung Sunbae (cultural) and Seongwu Sunbae, who were in sec A, me and Lisa were in sec B (paintings and history), and Channie and Rośe in sec A (instruments).

"Thanks kitty"- he patted by head as he walked in his classroom. Even though I was used to him patting me, I blushed. Smiling ear to ear I was about to leave, when he called me again. "Kitty, I won't be coming home today. Is that fine with you, again?" - he said. It happens every month, he goes to sleepover at his friend's, who is also his best friend, and reads in the rival university just a few km's from here. I couldn't say no so I nodded and left, to be completely honest I was jealous of his BFF. That guy always makes excuses to hangout more with Ong, irritating.

The next day Ong showed up. He handed me breakfast that he bought from the street way back home. I was angry, but of course I don't deserve to be, we are not a relationship, and I am nothing but a donsaeng to him. I smiled at him and proceeded having the meal. I can't be angry at him for long, all it takes is a smile from him, and I already recover without him even knowing. He asked if I wanna walk to university together. Obviously I wanted to agree but Lisa had sent me a SOS message that I can't ignore. I said maybe we can walk back home together as I needed to hurry up to her. I rushed to her in my segway. But found out she tricked me to use my segway. I flicked her forehead and she started kicking me. I explained her why I hit her and she was immediately sorry and promised me to never be the third wheel. Segway isn't for two people but of course as excepted of our self claimed princess she back hugged me and squeezed up to me. I was super nervous on how to ride and control it as I had to take up the weight of 2 people. At last we reached the campus, no even better our building. She got down and jumped excitedly saying see it was possible and how fun it was, not even knowing how hard it was for me. I was exhausted.

As I sat on the flight of stairs (aka Anja, which means sit down) looking at the sports community jogging, someone tapped me on my shoulder, I turned to look at who he/she was. 

Ong. 

" She is the reason you rejected walking with me???" 

"No" - I blurted, totally panicking. 

"You are being weird, just say it I understand"- he said and started to walk away, grinning. 

I followed him while and continuesly tried my best to explain him but in vain, as if I he was my boyfriend and I was caught cheating.

He stopped, faced me and laughed, "I am so sorry. I know she is with Tae, take a chill pill kitty dongsaeng"- he patted my shoulder and handed me a bento, "please take care of it". And again walked away.

The strange thing in this conversation was he knew about Tae and Lisa's relationship, he is friend's with Tae, I know, but Tae wanted to keep it a secret, only Lisa's best friends (us) and his best friend (Rośe) knew. How does he know? 

I went back to were I left Lisa alone. Channie was already there with Rośe, they were all smiles and Lisa was mutely cooing to Channie standing beside Rośe. I approached them, and Lisa dragged me a little afar from them, and told me they were a team and making a song together, and since the song is about 'Everyday Life', Rośe wanted to know more about Channie, as they are writing the lyrics together. No one else knows that right now how happy we are for him, even though she approached a little late, this might be the first step for them.

We looked at Channie, he looked so happy. Just then I remembered the bento, and since I didn't want to be the third wheel, therefore I decided to share it with just Lisa. We took a sit near the railing of Anja. The bento obviously was from a girl who loved my hyung, "I love you, Ong" was written and a chibi form of Ong was made, it really looked like him even the constellation was on point, I felt bad for her. But how dare she? We ate it up without having mercy on it. 

"Is Seongwu hyung in good terms with Taehyung? "

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Do you know he knows about your relationship with Tae? "- I raised an eyebrow.

She blushed "really?? Wow!" - and then excitedly shouted standing up "My treat, let's go! CHANNIE, ROŚE, ARE YOU COMING? IT'S MY TREAT"

She's too loud, I bet everyone in the campus could hear and is now officially the third wheel for Chanrose.

We ordered a lot, cause she treats us rarely, in her birthday, Tae's birthday and anything related to Tae like he topped, won or made her heart flutter. We settled down and for the hundredth time Channie asked the reasons. Lisa blushed and put up a pretty smile "one more person knows about Tae and mine relationship, yeah!"

"Now clap!"- she demanded.

"Who?"

"Our Niel's Ong"

"How?"

"Tae told him"- Rośe spoke. 

"WHAT??" - all three of us exclaimed at the same time. This was enough to scare her as she flinched and turned a bit pale. 

"Sorry" - Channie apologized and we just bowed to her.

"It's fine"

"Can you please tell me a bit more about it?" - Lisa squeezed her eyes a bit make heart with both hands.

"Sure" - she hesitated a bit "but please don't let TaeTae know about it, okay? "

We quickly agreed. 

"Once when TaeTae" - she started.

"What about me?" - came a response. Wow perfect timing Mr. Kim. As soon as he came, every head turned to looked at the ever dashing guy, who along with good looks also come with being multi talented in acting, dancing, singing, sports, good with instruments and wooing people's heart with just words. 

He approached the table and sat beside Lisa "I heard you were giving a treat, what's it about?" I told ya everyone could hear. 

"I don't treat them usually therefore -

She stole a glance, and she knew that he knew, she was lying. 

"Because Seongwu Sunbae gave him a bento-

Again lying. 

"Because they are making a song together- 

She continued to lied but in vain.  
"Just tell me already"

"I can't, ask Rośe later, when I am not near"

Rośe immediately swifted her gaze somewhere. 

"I want to hear it from you"

She looked at him, he smiled and she melted. 

"BecauseOneMorePersonKnowsAboutUsAndIAmReallyGlad" - she at last said it, almost whispering.

He cupped her now red face and kissed her "now why don't you treat everyone" he smiled, and stood up. "Don't plan anything this weekend, you are coming with me".

As he left, like given a cue everyone squealed, loud, real loud. 

We were part of it too. 

 

 

Class overed. I reached home 'Today was fun, weird, everything seemed going smooth, every resting ship sailed'. But mine. Lisa was going with Tae and Channie with Rośe, how am I supposed to spend my weekend without them. I freashed up and made lunch just for me, as Seongwu hyung comes home late. I settled for eating. But heard the door being opened and someone entering. I turned to look who it was. "Hyung?"

"Hey! Guess what? I resigned from my position, now I am just a normal student like you. I will have lots and lots of time. Yeah! "

"You did what? "

"I resigned. Anyways what are you eating share it with me." - he took the spoon from my hand and gobbeled up a few scoops of rice and beans. And handed over me the spoon - "I will come out in a bit. Oh ya! Make some popcorns we are watching movie. And you don't get a no in options."

"Okay". 

Why did he resign? I am happy though, I am tired of seeing him coming home looking like a zombie. 

The night grew darker. We were watching movie and just then-

"How do you confess someone of the same gender?" - as soon as I said it I regreted.

"You like someone?" He didn't seemed to be bothered about the same gender thing. 

"Yeah! I guess."

"Then is it a secret or everyone knows? " - he questioned.

"No one", it is true. Nor Channie nor Lisa knows, they just tease me with him saying we are too close and for my massive admiration towards him. 

"So I am the first? "

"Yes"

"I don't know, I have never confessed anyone before and since you told me your secret, I will tell you mine. But tommorow. Hope you are free"

My weekend with him, wow, it's the first time we will be spending the whole day together. 

"Of course"

 

 

I woke up and got ready early today, I am overly excited. Ong is still sleeping, therefore I cleaned the whole house and am making breakfast right now. 

"hey Kitty. you woke up early?"

I glanced over to see a beautiful man standing near the dining table whole dressed up, speaking to me. ME. 

"Oh, yes hyung" - I shook myself up to reply him. 

He smiled. I melted. 

"What's for breakfast then?"

"Just Potato pancakes and Yogurt"

"Woooh! You really know how to cook, right? "

"Since you love it, yes I guess. Haha"

We chatted for a bit at breakfast. And planned our day, first it's a trip to amusement park, his favorite place, second it's the cat cafe, my favorite place. Third IDK but he wants to go to Cafe MinMin, at 5 pm, I was wondering why? Firstly, because cat cafe is a place to hangout with cats but it's still a cafe. It serves coffee, sweets, cakes and appetizers too. Secondly, it's too far from our home, it's near the rival college's campus. But I sway my thoughts off thinking maybe he prephars love their coffee more or maybe it's his favorite cafe. Whatever it is, I am happy visiting any place if I have him for my companion.

We head out straight to amusement park. The taxi ride was shortened because of our conversations. As soon as we arrive at our destination, he starts running around. He looks really happy. 

"I want to ride everything, but I am afraid to do so."

Is he sulking? Cute~ 

"Don't worry you have me by your side. I will never let go of your hand. Enjoy every moment cause you know I will be here" - I really really meant it but he took it differently. It's fine, since I am the coward.

"Aww kitty" - he pinched my cheek making adorable faces. I can't help but smile widely. 

After lots of screams, sweat and tears. We headed to cat cafe. He makes joke about everything. He really is funny. I have always wondered how he manages to be funny and still look good. Playing with cats has never been so fun, since my heart is just beside me. We left the cafe almost after 3 hours, he became so fond of Rooney and Peter, that I had found in streets, and since I couldn't raise them I gave them to this cafe for adoption. They are my favorite and so his, now. I guess. Heh!

We arrived at Cafe MinMin, he took a sit in the table placed on the far corner of terrace, which is also a part of Cafe. I ordered him a espresso and myself a cold coffee. I tried to start a conversation but all he did was look outside like he is looking for someone.

"There" - he said suddenly breaking the silence. He was pointing somewhere. I looked at the direction he was pointing, it's a table with some youngsters like us in the other Cafe across the street.

"Look at what, hyung?"

"Ah! Him. He is Niel. Kang Niel."

"Kang Niel?? Kang Niel, who?"

"My best friend, and also my crush, that's my secret for you. I promised you, remember?"

Wait! What? His best friend, no, even worse his crush has the same name as me?? 

"Hyung, I don't get it....

"Ah, right. You are probably in shock right now. But that's right and it's true I am gay. Sorry to disappoint you." - he said without even making a eye contact.

"No that's not it." - I tried explaining "his name is somewhat like mine that's why I was in utter confusion. Sorry you took it that way. I have always admired you and will always do, I will support you to my fullest. I promise you. I am sorry. I really am." After that I hung my head down to avoid any type of eye contact. 

"Kitty?"

"Yes, hyung" 

He took the seat beside me and cupped my face forcing me to face him. 

"Why are you even sorry for, idiot??" He chuckled a little and praised me for being such a good donsaeng.

I saw his afford to cheer me up therefore I smiled at him, acting like everything is fine but it's not. I really am incapable of explaining how broke I am. My words are like lost stars unable to make a constellation.

He is and always be my heart. Too precious, too much. Should I give up, he's happy this way? His happiness, his smile I will never let them fade away. So should I give up? 

He is happy. 

Give up. 

Happy. 

Give up. 

Happy.

Happy. 

"Kitty"

JOLT. 

"Oh! yes hyung."

"For the thing I have to tell you. It's an advance apology to it."

.....

"Have you not ever wondered why I don't call you by your nickname, which is your common name??"

I guess I have but I will keep quiet. Let him finish. 

"And have you ever ever ever not wondered why I approached you, and only you in the whole first year batch??"

I did, but I will keep quite, let him finish.

"And the last, didn't you think it was weird, I knew your name. Being the busy guy I was?"

Yeah it was a little bit weird. But I will keep quiet let him finish.

"I am sorry. But it was because of him."

I glanced a little bit at the table where he was siting. He is sitting with a very fat guy and a girl. I guess his close friends. I noticed he is good looking, unlike me. 

I gave my attention again to hyung. 

"My mates told me there was a really good looking guy in first year. I wasn't interested at first but then he took your name, Kang Niel, he said. He also mentioned the mole under your eyes. Niel, my best friend had to lower down his class because of his health, he is a year younger then me. So, I really thought it was him, therefore I run as fast as I could to meet him, no you. But it turned out it was not him but you. I was dissapointed at first but now it's totally different. I am really happy to be able to meet you. When I called your name you looked really surprised, I was in a daze too but I think it was more shocking for you. Therefore I offered you my assistance. But as the day went by I grew fond of you. Also I really felt guilty. That's why- 

"You approached me again and again to ease your guilt down" - even without realizing it I had cutted him off, which I would have never done if I was on my right state. 

"Yes" - came a reply. " Sorry kitty and I couldn't gather the courage to call you Niel, it reminded me of him and also my guilt."

"There's nothing to be sorry about hyung. And why are you guilty? It's not like you did a crime."

Except the fact you approached me thinking I was him. And making me fall in love with you this hard.

"Hyung, does the other Niel know?" - I said breaking the awkward silence.

"Yes, he does. Or maybe I guess."

"We came all the way here why don't we greet him?" - yes you heard me right. I asked him, my crush to meet him, his crush. What I am? A fool? No! I decided on checking him myself, after all my life depends on it, he will be taking my heart away. My Ong, my precious.

"Okay" - he said with a smile that said he was freaking nervous.

We head out straight towards them. But coincidence! they get to us before we do. They are crossing the road right now.

"Ong!"- both of the guys say athe same time. The girl just bows, smiling at him. They engage in a conversation and while the fat guy and hyung is talking. I tried to start a conversation with Niel but failed. Because it looks like he is only interested in Seongwu hyung, not his friend. I take this chance to look at his physical appearance. He looks good from afar but isn't too good looking in reality. His body is not bad. His hair is damp. His eyes are round and big. And......... Say WHAT?? His eyes are really big. No after that. He doesn't have a mole under his eyes. HE DOESN'T HAVE A FREAKING BLACK DOT AKA A MOLE UNDER HIS EYE. I stare him for a while more to look closely if it is a very light coloured mole. And then bad luck, he notices. 

"I know I am handsome but don't stare." - the other Niel says with a smirk. 

WTF he isn't even as good looking as Channie's toe and here he is smirking looking proud. He is so different from what I have heard about him, in a whole year, even though only a little bit, but yeah! it matters. Why does hyung even like him?

I gather my courage up and "Niel", I say with a serious tone. 

"Yes?" - politely.

 

"Huh? You are Niel? Kang Niel?" - I said pointing at the fat guy. 

Just when he is about to answer, I notice a dot under his eyes, raven black in colour, it's a Holly Molly MOLE. 

 

"Yes, I am. You must be Deniel, right?"

"Actually it's Daniel, not Deniel. But anyways yeah."

"Oh! Sorry. Nice to meet you Daniel."

Yeah whatever. Fatty. I didn't respond. 

"Anyways - he continued 'meet Yeona".

"Hi, nice meet you Seongwu and Daniel." - she smiled. Bunny-

"You have bunny teeth just like kitty" - Hyung cut off my thoughts. 

Gosh! Could this day get any weirder? I just came to know hyung do swing this way but to a great disappointment for an another man. We have the same name, we even have the same shade moles at the same exact place. And now the ugly bitch with the greatest fake smile has bunny teeth like me, I know I am not the only one in whole world to have it. But Ong looked really happy to see her teeth. I wanted him to smile at me and only at me for the bunny teeth, he adores. 

The other Niel interrupted my thoughts, no totally rammed it.

He introduced Yeona as his girlfriend, he was apologizing Seongwu hyung for not telling earlier. 

Seongwu hyung looked shocked  but smiled later, which is the total opposite of his ever bright smile.

"Ah! Really? You two look good together. So good" - Hyung stated. 

It's a lie. They are polar opposite.

"And you hid it from me? Why? And since when? " - he whined.

"We recently became a couple. I wanted to tell you but of course not in phone. I had to let you meet her first. That's why I thought of inviting you tomorrow and telling you. But we met today, and here I am confessing." - the other Niel said.

It is hard to admit but he is really kind on his words. I now have a vague idea of why hyung likes him. 

"It's okay" - Hyung said "I am happy to hear you weren't going to hide it from me." His hands on Niel's shoulder comforting him. 

"Okay then. We will leave." - Hyung waved at them, he holded my arm, signalling me 'let's go'. 

I followed his steps of course. 

"Seongwu wait! You are coming tomorrow, right?"- Neil said getting a hold of Ong's hand. 

"I can't"

"OH come-on, Ongie. Yeona prepared a lot for you. She even cleaned the whole house" 

"Actually kitty's friend will not be with him tommorow, so he will be kinda lonely. As his roommate and a Sunbae I have to be with him. I can visit anytime you ask me to but not tommorow, okay?"

"It's fine. Nobody likes to spend their weekend alone. Then I will meet you someday. Bye!"

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

He opened the door of our home, more like a apartment now. I can't call it my home yet. Not now. 

He was quiet all the way home and his silence was killing me. 

He started walking straight to his room. Will he cry?  Will he be okay? I hope he doesn't hurt himself. Hurt himself. My imagination went blind at the thought of a bloody hyung lying in front of me, senseless. 

"Hyung!" - I half yelled. Closing the distance between us I back hugged him. He doesn't respond. 

I turn him towards myself, forcing him to look at me. He is crying.This situation sucks. It pains to see him like that. And atlast he cries out loud, embracing himself in my arms. I would had loved it but it hurts now. That guy has no idea what I am going to do to him for making my precious cry. And now that I know he isn't the one who deserves my Ong, I am not giving up, at least not now, not without a fight, worth winning for.

You heard me right I am not giving up on this guy. This guy that I also call mine. 

 

He is so close to me. 

Sleeping  soundly.

His face a little pale and his nose a bit too red. 

Still looks perfect to me. 

His lips. Well......God gifted.

I stole a lot of kisses, just cause maybe I know, deep down, I don't have a chance. Do I? One more peck won't do any harm. So I kissed again and again.

"Kitty?"

I jolt up as he opens his eyes. 

He was awake? 

Is he disgusted? 

He won't leave me right? 

What if he does? 

No! 

 

"Kitty, umm -

"yes?? " - I said.

"be my fake boyfriend, will you?" Fake you say. I wanna be real. But- "Yes, sure". I said without thinking twice. I WILL make you mine. But why do you need a Fake boyfriend? I was about to ask, when 

"Kitty, why did you kiss me?" - he asked. Silence felled. 

You weren't asleep - I ask him. He replies with a silent hmm. 

What am I supposed to do now? Excuses. I can't think of that. I was never good at it. 

His hug feels warm. I don't want to break this.

"Kitty" - he strokes my hair gently. 

I love this. I am in love with this. I will always love this. 

"Hyung, but first promise me you won't ever leave me. Ever." - I finally say after making up my mind to tell him the truth. This has to be stopped. This feeling that fells on a mirror that is broke and damaged enough not to reflect back the warmness it provides. This has to be stopped. This feeling that has no name, and it will always remain unnamed. 

I hug him tighter burying my face on his neck. So I couldn't face him. I am still a coward after all. 

"I love you, Seongwoo." 

"I love you, Seongwoo."

"I love you, Seongwoo".

I break into tears that I have been holding back ever since. 

I continue so that I can't hear his response that I know will be a 'NO'.

"Do you know how much it pains to see you like that, hyung? How could he not get your feelings? You are so close to each other. Don't cry over that bastard. He is a complete jerk. He will be the laughing stock, if anyone in the university knows about it. He don't deserve you hyung. He doesn't deserve you."

I pause after completely running out of breath. It ain't easy to talk when you are crying. 

"Daniel-ah." - 

"Hyung, please stop. Let's talk about it tomorrow."

"Kitty~" - he tries to persuade.

"Hyung, please~ you don't understand."

"KITTY!"- he cups my cheeks to make me face him. "You are the one that doesn't understand. You don't understand how much it pains to see you like that. I am the fool here to not be able to see your feelings towards me. We are so close to each other. Don't cry over this bastard. I am a complete jerk. I will be the laughing stock, if anyone in the University knows about this. I don't deserve you Daniel. I don't deserve you." 

He pauses to breath.

He used my words to me, myself. Clever, hyung. How did you even memorized it? 

Silence fills the gap again. It's suffocating.

I look up to see him, he is looking at me. This sudden eye contact sends a chill down my spine. His eyes have the tiny bits of tears making it shine, his lashes just perfectly brushed by the tears to make it look darker. It is fascinating. It is beautiful. I could just stare at it my whole life but the bitter truth lies ahead. 

Once again he pulls me into his embrace. His fragnance filling the tiniest gap we had on between.

My tears start gushing out. 

It is overwhelming.

To be able to be with him like this even after everything happened today, it's a miracle. A miracle that I don't wanna lose. A miracle that I will take the full advantage of.

I hear the faint sound of him crying, before falling asleep in the cold floor.

"We are similar."


	2. How it Ended

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel's chance.

I woke up to find myself on bed and hyung sleeping right beside me. Is he even real ? Cause no, I don't think so. He is Ethereal, too beautiful.

I just laid beside him stroking his hair and staring at him, until he flinched a bit, and shot his eyes open. "Oh, kitty! I thought it was someone else" - he said, smiling like he was relieved. He moved closer to me and hugged me. 

A chill runned in my spine, at the sudden contact. I guess he sensed it therefore he hugged tighter "Niel-ah, relax I am your boyfriend after all."

"Oh! I am sorry I forgot." - I realized I had a plan which I had completely forgotten earlier. 

My heart was beating like crazy. I can record it and use it for a mettalic performance, it was so loud. I know I am over exaggerating but -

I need to calm down or I along with my plan won't last long. I need to act brave.

He is still all cuddled up with me. His face buried in my chest. I guess he can hear my heart beat.

I need to be brave. BRAVE. 

"Okay then" - I said aloud, he lifted his head to make a eye contact with me. He smiled. I am-

No! Be brave or at least act brave. 

"Okay then' - I repeat myself "as you say, hyung." I kissed his lips lightly "good morning, beautiful."

Cringe~ I am about to die. If Channie or Lisa had seen this, they would have haunted me with this my whole life. Glad they ain't here. 

To my surprise, he didn't fidget a bit. In return he smiled widely "good morning Niel-ah". And I just realized he has been calling me by my nickname. 

Is he thinking of him while calling out this name? - a sudden question arises out of nowhere and I try but can't shake it off. 

"Hyung, I would really appreciate if you call me Kitty not Niel. It makes me question, if you are using me as a substitute for him. I am sorry if that's not what you mean." - I blurted letting my inner voice win, against my mindset. 

"Okay, kitty. As you wish but just so you know I was sorry for the incident that happened due to your and his similar names. I just wanted you to realize it that I am indeed very sorry for everything. So you don't need to be sorry, okay?" - he cupped my face to make a eye contact.

I gave in. I knew it, it was hard to resist against a person you totally have fallen for. I pulled him closer, got on top of him and kissed him. Woh~ Daniel. Smooth. You are getting there. Be brave, just like that. He kissed back. You heard me right, he kissed BACK. 

After a couple of passionate kisses. We parted, our faces still facing each other, foreheads connected. I just stared at him, for which felt like eternity. And before I got lost in the deepness of his eyes. I got off the bed "Hyung, I will take a shower and then cook breakfast." 

I slayed. 

Acting ain't my major but I should give a chance to it. 

After breakfast I got ready. I have to tell Lisa and Channie about this. About my crush, who is he, since when is he, why didn't I informed them earlier, why is my crush a he, and also I have to hear all the nagging they provide. All! 

I took my segway. I was about to leave, when I noticed a figure at the staircase. "Hyung?"

"Let's walk together." - his eyes glanced at my hands, he noticed the segway. "Or let's ride together" - he said blushing. He covered his face and that's too too too cute~.

"Hyung, you ride it. I will walk beside you." - took his hands and handed him my segway. 

"You are so mean." - he said sulking.

"What did I do, hyung?" 

"You can ride it together with your friend but not with your boyfriend". - he scrunched his nose and pouted. 

"Hyung, too cute" - I pulled him closer, and gave a light peck in his lips while looking at him "Thats because she stuck up to me. She can get really clingy you know and she's too stubborn. And also I have to take care of you, beautiful."

He pulled off from the hug. And suddenly back hugged me. "I can get really really clingy just so you know."

"Babe-

"No, I'm riding with you."

I turned towards him. Cupped his face. Smiled widely. "Your wish is my command, babe." I sealed my words with a quick peck on his forehead.

My confidence can really rise a lot. And guess what, I just realized.

I got on segway and he followed. The ride was really fun unlike with a too familiar certain someone - *cough*Lisa*cough*.

All the way he was merry. His laugh is life. I can repeat it again and again and again and all over again as if in a loop. 

Reaching the campus I decided dropping him off in his building but he insisted on going with me. 

I really have to get used to this stares after all 'Pretend Boyfriend' is not meant to be a secret.

 

"Ong!" - Taehyung Sunbae shouted across the playground. I glanced at hyung who was still clinging onto me, while his eyes on Tae Sunbae who was currently rushing towards us. 

I moved my attention to somewhere else when he finally reached us, then I show Channie and Lisa standing in the stairs demanding an explanation. I gulped a bit knowing it is finally the time I see Channie being angry and Lisa turn into Greek goddess of anger. 

I excused myself from hyung who was busy with something else Tae Sunbae had provided. 

I walked towards my friends, secretly wishing I would do a better job in explaining.

FEW HOURS LATER -

I screwed up. Lisa was so damn angry she left as soon as I finished explaining while Channie was still his usual self 'Calm and Supportive'.

But of course and obviously he was hurt too. After all we never had a secret b/w us.

Right now I am walking towards Student council because Minhyun Sunbae had asked for me. And no matter what, even if I was on the verge of dying, I had to arrive there, as student council is very strict on everything. And moreover it was the new president himself, calling for me. 

I didn't even got to knock the door once it flung opened and Tae Sunbae pulled me in. Every major people of the University was present there. I obediently stood there feeling guilty without even knowing what I did. 

"He is the reason why Ong left the president post?"

"OH he is?"

"How did you convinced him?"

"Why did you do that?"

And a lot and lot of questions fired towards all with the same purpose "Why did hyung leave the council?"

But okay wait, NO! What are they talking about? No matter how much I wanted him to leave the council because every time he came home he looked dead tired. I would never tell him to leave his post, because he worked so damn hard to get there. I know it because I was his roommate since last year and I know his suffering, his dedication and his sacrifice. And above all of this, why would Hyung do that if I told him to? 

Just when I was about to answer. A man with a smaller frame interrupted "COUNCIL!" - he shouted making everyone shut and directing everyone heads towards him. His voice, God! Too loud to be true. Isn't he the singing major, Jaehwan? Who knew his voice could be this deadly. 

"He is not the one. The reason why Ongie left isn't him, but Niel."

"But he is Niel" - Minhyun Sunbae interrupted. 

"No he is Kang Daniel nicknamed Niel, I am taking about Kang Niel, he is from the rival University." - he said pointing his fingers in all directions while his words slow and loud, so that everyone is cleared without him repeating twice. 

But he didn't stop. He continued - "Ong left because Niel is the president of the rival University and we are going against them this time in sports. And Ong can't go against that person, especially when he is the one whom he has loved all his life"

After a short while they let me go. 

As I walked towards my building I couldn't help thinking about the fact that I am just his pretend boyfriend. And maybe this chance wasn't after all a chance but a mere act given out of pity. 

 

I was heading towards my department but was stopped by hyung, I couldn't bring myself to talk with him as anger had build up across every gap of my body, enough to make me gasp for breath within my clenched teeth. But who am I, What am I to get frustrated over this? Just another person who is deep in love with another person who was deep in love with another person too. He had already fallen deep in love, whereas I could have helped myself from falling but I let myself fall. 

I smile at him, swaying away my thoughts. 

"Hyung?"

"I am sorry kitty. You had to go through this again."

This??  Again??

"What are you talking about hyung?  I don't get it."

"Same name confusion. Again. Because of me. You must be mad."

I am a little disappointed he doesn't know what really is bugging me but I can't always rely on him to read my mind. I got to tell him so I can stop this thoughts from arising. 

"Hyung don't worry this isn't the reason and I am not mad."

"But you are sulking."

Am I? 

"Anyway hyung it's not your fault." - I reassured him but in vain. His face says it all, he is worried. I am a bit mad at myself for not being able to tell him. I am a coward after all. But excuses I gotta tell him, ask him and clear it. 

"Hyung" - I cup his cheeks and kiss him. "I-I actually wanted to ask you something if its okay with you". He just nods. 

Pause. Deep breath. Go. 

"The reason you left the council is that Niel, right?"

He looks surprised. But doesn't answer. 

"And you and I are pretending to be in a relationship because you want Niel to realize his feelings, right?' tears start taking form 'That's why you are being with-"

"No!" - he cutted me short "Kitty, I am sorry if I made you feel like this, but no, really, it is not like that. I know, I know I asked you to be my pretend boyfriend because yeah i wanted to move on but now I actually want to give you a chance. Give myself a chance for falling in love again. I had got enough chances to confess to him but I let all the chances slipped by, afraid I would lose him. But you are different, you are you and see you have a lot of courage than I have. You are not letting this chances slip even when I am not giving you any."

I let my tears flow. It is tears of joy, overwhelming.

"So, Kitty. Let me ask you again. Will you be my boyfriend? It will take sometime to make my adjust but hope you-"

"Yes, I will. Yes, I will wait for you to fall in love with me, even if it takes years. I will wait." - I whisper against his ears, embracing him in my arms.

___________

I head towards my  department where the Greek gods of anger are waiting for me. 

But this time without any doubts, any regrets and any sadness, I am headed. 

 

As always Lisa's concern does win against her anger. As soon as I entered our classroom, she showered hundreds of questions towards me. Oh god! I love her, of course as a friend. Channie too was concerned. Well all my mates were since I was called by council, and that rarely happens to anyone in the Uni. 

I explained everything to my BFFs and ya! Rośe since she is stuck by Channie's side for their work together, another reason is that she knows everything.

I am glad they understand me. Although Lisa kept making me swear on my sanity to never ever hide anything from them. And I did. I also told them about us officially dating. Coos and Boos roared through the whole classroom as Lisa announced it so that everyone knows "The most wanted Bachelor was taken by Kang Daniel". I was freaking out at first since news spread like wild fire and what if Seongwu hears this with a tint of spice added in it but eventually calmed down since I know it will be in the headlines of Uni's daily paper sooner or later. 

__________________________________

I was on my way to home when I decided to cook a meal for hyung since he is once again appointed as the Uni president. 

On our recess he had came over to tell me he will head on face the other Niel in the inter sports festival and he is trying his best to move on. So, he will again stand up for the presidency post. He also asked me to not worry about him being late. I kind of chuckled when he said that since I'm more than overwhelmed he is making an effort.

Saving all my thoughts for later I entered the departmental store. 

LIST  
Mozzarella cheese ☑   
Chicken breast ☑  
Brown Eggs️☑️  
Cherry tomatoes ☑️  
Cheddar cheese ☑️

I waited for my turn to pay. 

Thud! 

Oh God no! I accidentally bumped in the person standing in front of me and knocked off the basket from his hands. Fortunately no damage. I picked up his basket and handed over to him. 

I looked up to the person standing before me, there stood the other Niel, whom I never in my life would have wanted to meet again. I realized it was the worst decision I made today "to look up".

"Hey there" - he waved as if familiar. I didn't wanted to pull a cold shoulder therefore I replied back with the same tone "Hey!" 

Him: Fancy meeting you here. 

Me: haha

Him: You are buying ingredients for today's dinner??

Me: Yup

Him: I am also buying dinner. 

Me: oh

Well wait! His house is miles away from here what the fish he is doing here??? 

Him: I was buying dinner for Seongwu and I to eat together but I guess he already has someone to make him dinner today. 

Me: Forever

And that explains everything.

Him: Huh? 

Me: You just mentioned today. But I am cooking his dinner, breakfast and lunch forever.

Him: oh. Well! I was actually buying him dinner but I saw you buying him dinner that's why I bought him a cake instead. Serve it as a dessert. 

Me: The hell I will. 

Him: Huh?? 

Me: Sure. He would love that.

By the time we were done talking he had already paid. Talk about multi tasking. I too paid and exited the store. He handed me over the cake. 

I was about to walk away without any further formalities. He suddenly grabbed my hand - "Take care of my Ongie well. He may not look like it but he prefers the room clean. He is allergic to Sesame oil, NOTE THAT. If you by any means hurt him I will wake up from my death to haunt you. And the last advice don't you dare call him Ongie."

What the fuck? 

I was about to say something to him but I know this will only lead to a physical fight. And I didn't want any complaints coming from Seongwu, since *hate to admit it* he still trusts him more than me. And this Niel can change the whole story by just adding some spice and his puppy eyes to use. 

"I guess you know well, who can take better care of him" - that's it and I walked away. 

 

............................................................................................

 

"Hurry" - Lisa said hurriedly hitting my head and running. Signalling me to follow her. 

While walking I looked around and everyone was busy or seemed busy. It was the Annual Sports meet after all. 

Our Uni was chosen as the venue this year or maybe will always be chosen until someone buys half of our campus area.

The best athletes of different Uni's came to take part in. Everyone with a hope to win something big. The prizes varies in every category. Some get useful expensive things, some get scholarships, some get seriously medals and certificate and honor to attend the national games and the very lucky one gets cash, a large sum of cash. 

But honestly I don't know why this sports meet are being conducted in University. We are so near to being independent adult and we are here competing each other to win some prizes, although they are really pricey and valuable things but still. It's so childlike. And to be really really honest I don't know why medical students or the other field students are taking part. Aren't they too busy reading??  
The Universities where sports are taken seriously as a career path like ours are an exception. 

But I can't disagree that this competition really boost of self confidence and ego to another level. 

Last year I so wanted to win the running race that I almost tripped on every turn trying to set up my mind. I won though. I have always been good at running. This ain't a brag but yeah. 

"Lisa wait!" - I shouted after I noticed I was going to lose her if she keeps on walking at that speed.

She turned. Stick out her tongue out and ran. What the..?  She can be so childish sometimes. Despite me complaining I ran after her. Cause she's never gonna stop, she's never taking a pause, until you catch up-to her.

So, Kang Daniel. Run run run~

 

I was running but I bumped into Kang Niel. 

Of course who else. 

Of course who else then the very own Kang Niel.

"Uhm. Sorry. I wasn't looking." - I wanted to walk away but this guy right here doesn't want me too. He again grabbed my hand like we trapped in some gay web drama and he is acting like we are arched rivals. 

"You. You didn't deliver the cake to Ongie, right?"

The hell. Of course yes. 

..........

(flashback) 

 

"I like you my Ong-cheongii"

As soon as I looked at the words on the cake. I clicked my tongue. Put the cake upside down back into the box. And smashed it. Closed it. Rushed to the closest dumpster. And dumped the pretty troubling cake there. 

.......

 

 

"Did you really think I would?"

"I should have known. Any way what did you with it?"

"I dumped it in the trash."

"Did you looked at it?"

"No, not interested in what flavor was it."

"You did good then. Bye."

He walked away. Gosh! He really acts like he is that one popular guy that everyone in the Uni wants to date. 

When will he realise he isn't as good looking as he thinks. No wait he isn't even a lil bit good looking. I feel bad for him already. Oh you huge four layered Chocopie. 

 

...........

 

But ain't I being selfish?? 

............

 

Selfish you, Daniel.

Exactly how much selfish can you get? 

Ong likes him. 

And he likes him back. 

Just tell Ong and they will be fine.

Thoughts like this erupted, no actually exploaded. Every voice in him was telling him to stop. Stop his selfishness and let Seongwoo be happy for once. Let him smile brightly like he usually does. Give him the happiness he deserves. But was Daniel ready to do that? NO. The answer was clearly a No. He had his heart atlast. Of course his answer was a NO. 

"I am participating in the dance and 5 seconds photography competition." - Lisa said showing her scheduled list. 

"Me and Rośe will be in duet singing competition. We will be singing our song." - Channie said grinning widely, glancing a little at Rośe, who stood at a distance. "And also basketball, swimming and marathon."

"My turn, Running race, same as Lisa, dancing and same as Channie swimming and basketball." 

Soon we started teasing Lisa about her participating only in a few competitions like always. 

Then again the council called for me. I was worried about what had went wrong this time.

To much suprise I was said to help the other Universities in finding their respective area and escorting other Uni's council in their respective rooms. 

The rival University's council room was just beside our council's room. I was a bit effected by the fact that Seongwoo hyung and the other Niel may or might end up meeting. And what if he confesses than. 

Just then a girl approached me for help. She was wearing the rival University's uniform. 

Good. 

Now I can pretend like I am helping her and keep an eye on the other Niel.

God be with me.  
This selfish child of yours.  
Help him once and for all.   
Amen. 

So, I came to know Jisoo was her name. She is pretty. Also a little bit commanding.  But in a friendly way.

She told me to wait for her in their council room. While she will call the head lady, Jennie.

As I reached the door. I heard some whispers or more like I decided to eavesdrop them. 

"Will you really be okay like that?"

"Seongwoo looks happy. Im glad he found someone who deserves him. He will surely keep him happy."

"But I still don't think it is the correct thing to do to the person you have loved always. And you know it, he loves you too. Okay? He will devastated if he find out that."

"That's why I will leave without saying anything."

"Are you sure?" - after that quiet sobs followed by.

Who are they? 

What are they talking about?? 

I peeked a bit.

Oh! 

Niel and his girlfriend.

"Don't cry Yeona. Thanks for pretending to be my girlfriend. My death is approaching me anyways. I will be hospitalized tommorow afternoon. If the surgery ain't successful. You know what you have to do, right?  But before that I beg you don't let Seongwoo know or I will be the helpless one. Okay, Yeona??"

What is he talking about?

Is he gonna die soon?

Is that why he hasn't made a move?

Is that why he warned me? 

Is he leaving without saying goodbye?

He will be broken.

What must I do?? 

As I walked away, I couldn't stop my tears from falling. Someone please help. 

 

I ran. 

 

I ran in fear. 

 

It wasn't the fear of Seongwoo being wrecked by the news but the fear of him leaving me, effected me. Selfish, right? 

........

 

I reached my venue, the swimming pool. The race was about to start "15 mins more". I need to get myself together. I need to regain my composure. 

I went to the locker room for changing. It was packed (crowded). The athletes were streching and exercising. They were all pumped up unlike me. My thoughts were all on another world. 

"Should I tell him?"

"Or should I not, as the other Niel planned?"

You may lose him you know? - a voice in me spoke. 

I know. 

You will lose him either way - the second one spoke. 

I know. 

"Kitty." - aww! His voice is just like music to my ears. 

I turn to meet his eyes. I smiled, he smiled back. 

He looks cheerful.

"What does my baby need?" 

"Nothing. Just came to wish you good luck." - he said blushing a bit. 

"Thank y-

My words were interrupted by a kiss he landed on my lips. He tastes sweet. 

"Fighting!!" - he said making a fist bump and ran off. 

Too cute. 

How am I supposed to decide if you are being like that? God! 

 

"First day results"

Best Sportsperson (Male)

1st : Royal Kingcup's Ace   
Kang Daniel.

2nd : Royal Kingcup's Hidden Card Park Chanyeol.

3rd : Royal Kingcup's all rounder Kim Taehyung.

 

Best Sportsperson (Female) 

1st: Royal Kingcup's Charming Lady, Amber Liu. 

2nd: Royal Kingcup's Hidden Weapon, Kang Seulgi.

3rd: Oak St Louis, University of Medicine's fairy Kyulkyung.

 

 

And the winner??

So obviously us. But yeah only for the first day. There's 6 days more left to be fought for. 

But I don't really care for it, atleast not now I have been preoccupied by my precious's thoughts already. 

I got to tell him. But what if Kang Niel miraclely survives the surgery?

He won't be by my side. Isn't it? 

Wow. Haha. And I thought finally god was on my side. Well played. 

Mere seconds of happiness and days of suffering. Is that what you call fair play? 

Ong Seongwoo. The love of my life. My heart. My precious. My babe. What am I supposed to do if he is not with me? 

...

"Sitting all alone, what are you thinking?" 

"Huh? Kang Niel?" 

"Hey! Don't call me informally. Even though I am in the same class as you, I am actually older than you, Ongie must have told you." - he said smiling.

"Yeah he did." - I smiled back at him. I am in no mood to screw with dying people. Or should I say in no mood to let the dying person be upset. 

"Ongie hates... "

"What are you doing right now?" - I say cutting his words short. 

"Telling you all the necessary information about your boyfriend. And the rest you can find for yourself. So.. "

"No need. I am gonna find all about him myself. I don't need your help."

"If that's what you want, sure."

Why the f... "flower" he is grinning?

I get up. He doesn't budge. But as soon as I started walking away, he grabbed, no, holded my hands. I turn to him. His tears are flowing out but still he is smiling.

"Just make sure he always smile. I am giving up cause he won't smile the same way if he is with me. Take care of him."

And just like that he walked away. I can't help but admire him more. He sacrificed.

•• Love is all about sacrifices after all ••

 

7 PM

I reached home a little early then Seongwoo hyung. I decided to not face him today. I mean I can't. 

After a quick bath then a banana for dinner. I headed to bed. 

7:30 PM

I layed on the bed. Covered myself in blankets even though it wasn't even cold. 

7:35 PM 

I shifted to the corner 

7:40 PM

What must be hyung doing now? 

7:42 PM

Since hyung is the president of the Uni. he might be late. 

I tried to sleep. 

7:45 PM

And since hyung might be late, I should cook dinner. Afterall he will be tried from all the work today. 

7:47 PM

Chop chop chop. 

7:50 PM

Sizzle sizzle. 

8:00 PM

FINISHED. 

Now I can head to sleep. 

8:05 PM

Rolling. Roll. Rolling.

8:07 PM

Why is hyung taking so long? 

8:15 PM

"TAXI!!"

8:21 PM

Since it's cold I took a taxi to Uni eventhough it is just 5 minutes away from home. 

8:30 PM

"Hyung?" - I peeked a bit through the door. 

There he is. Asleep. 

I approached him. 

Sitting in his seat. His head on the table over his folded hands. His eyes closed, the lashes looked a bit to long. His nose just the perfect shape. His lips.... kissable. 

I kissed his lips. Soft~

A second kiss won't do any harm. So I leaned again but he opens his eyes before I even reach his lip. 

He was starled at first but then "Oh! Niel-ah~. I was starled. You should have woken me up." 

He yawned and stretched.

CUTE~~ Like. A. CAT 

**Author's Note:**

> New to this. So I really don't know how to do anything. Plus since I am using a phone instead of a laptop.
> 
>  
> 
> 1 more chapter to go. I hope you liked it. Kudos juseyo. Bye.


End file.
